Unpleasant Beginnings
by JeremyBSmith
Summary: Cody stood their watching from a far seeing the unrealistic thing he had seen in his life. He stood in middle of street, the mist surrounding his body. There was nothing he could now but end it all. He pulled the gun to his head, finger on the trigger. There was nothing left. He closed his eyes hearing the screech noise coming from behind. "5, 4, 3, 2,…1" He squeezed the trigger.


Cody stood their watching from a far seeing the unrealistic thing he had seen in his life. He stood in middle of street, the mist surrounding his body. There was nothing he could now but end it all. He pulled the gun to his head, finger on the trigger. There was nothing left. He closed his eyes hearing the screech noise coming from behind. "5" He said out loud to himself, tears falling from his face. "4, 3" His hand was trembling. The gun shaking by his head. "2, 1" He squeezed the trigger.

CHAPTER 1

Carrolton, Texas. Wednesday, November 12, 2014. The McInnis Residence 7:32A.M.

The leaves were scattered across the brownish grass by the hard wind blowing. The shutters on the house moved back and forth banging against the house every few minutes. Cody sat at the kitchen table, leg crossed on the other. Wearing a white buttoned up-shirt. Black suit, and tie. The scent of the coffee filling the entire room. He adjusted his glasses, his eyes fixed on the words on the newspaper. He turned the page while reaching over grabbing his mug which was at the end of the table. He put the cup to his lips taking a sip of the coffee. He put the mug back in its place putting his attention back toward the newspaper. Grace walked into the kitchen, she turned to look at her husband. She wore her sweatpants wearing a buttoned shirt off Cody which went to her knees. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck from behind him gently. "Last night was fun." She said kissing his cheek running her fingers through his copper shimmer colored hair. He chuckled put his hand on her hand, he leant his head down to pressed his lips on her hand. "It was fun indeed." They both broke into laughter and she went away from him going to the filled coffee pot. She reached into the cabinet above the pot and grabbed a mug and put it on the counter. She closed the cabinet, as she reached over to pot, picking it up pouring the coffee in her mug, she yawned talking to Cody, her back facing him. "Do you really have to go to work today babe? You've worked enough like it is." She finished her coffee, pouring the cream into her mug, along with the sugar. She pulled open the drawer that was in front of her, grabbing a spoon. She closed the cabinet and stirred her coffee with the spoon. She brought the mug to her lips taking a sip and then turned to look at her husband. Cody sighed closing the newspaper. "Yes I have to go to work, bills need to be paid, and we need the money." Grace looked at him taking another sip. "Maybe you should take a break, call in sick. We could get Brandon, take him out. We barely have been able to spend time together with each other ever since you got this new job." Cody stood up finishing his coffee, he passed her walking to the sink. He put the mug in the sink and turned to look at her. "I just can't call in sick Grace. I need this job and I would love to spend time with you and Brandon. But I can't today, I promise Friday I will." She was getting frustrated with him. She set her mug on the counter still looking at him. "You said that last week Cody! Your letting this job take over your life. Your son is constantly asking where his father is. You come home late missing dinner! You don't take Brandon to school!" Cody rubbed his temples in frustration. He grew more and more annoyed of the same constant fight between them. He had to work to get what he needed. "I need this job Grace and who else is gonna pay the bills around here! I don't see you working your ass off 24/7. That little job you have isn't helping us get far." Grace stood there staring at him. Cody regretted what he had just said to her. "Wait, babe, I didn't mean that." Before he could reached over to gently grab her, she stormed out of the kitchen going up the staircase to wake Brandon up for breakfast. He sighed loudly rubbing his forehead. Cody yelled from kitchen, hoping she would hear him from upstairs. "I'm sorry! Your job is a big deal and just as important as mine..." He went quiet waiting for a response coming from upstairs. "Grace.." As he walked out the kitchen, Brandon came down the staircase rubbing his eyes wearing his Buzz Lightyear pajamas, there was a slightly loud thump as he came down the staircase. Cody smiled and went up one step picking Brandon up, holding him in his arms. "Hey champ, did you sleep well?" Brandon was in a sleep state and muttered a few words. Cody didn't catch them. He kissed Brandon's cheek. "Ready for school today." Brandon grew excited looking at his father. "Yeah! Today is Popcorn Wednesday and today is the Bring Your Dad to School! Your coming right Dad?" Cody smiled ruffling Brandon's hair. He crouched down to were he was eye to eye with Brandon. "I'll be there kiddo. Promise." Cody laughed putting Brandon down on the floor. Grace came down the staircase still heated about the conversation they had in the kitchen. She opened the front door not saying anything to him. Brandon went over to the wall grabbing Cody's briefcase. The briefcase was heavy, Brandon couldn't pick up the bag, so he dragged it across the floor instead. Cody chuckled picking up the case. He kissed Brandon's forehead. He turned to Grace and leaned in to kiss her. She put her finger to his mouth pushing his lips away from hers. "You don't want to be late for work. Its much more important." Cody looked at her and didn't have the time to argue with her. Cody walked out the house, feeling the cool breeze hit his skin. The trees rustled from the wind. He looked across the lake to see a fog covering the mountainside which was on the other side of the lake. As he walked to his car, he noticed a few boats floating in the lake, a few fisherman throwing their fishing rods, he watched as the lines went into the water. He promised his son he would take him out there but he hadn't had the time. The sudden feel of guilt hit him. Grace had been right about everything but he tried to push that to the back of his mind. He reached into his pants pocket pulling out his car keys. While walking, he looked down to search for the unlock button on the black car piece. He pressed the button and the car made a small beeping noise meaning it was unlocked. He went around the car opening the driver door, he sat in his 1969 Dodge Charger R/T, as he sat in the seat, he closed the driver door, he put the keys in the ignition. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Brandon run out the front door and wave at him. Cody looked over and smiled waving goodbye to his son. Cody started the car, the engine roared going throughout the neighborhood. Brandon jumped at the sound of the engine, then burst into laughing. Cody laughed as well and waved one last time. He put the gear in reverse, putting one hand on the seat next to him, he looked through his rear view mirror. The car moved slowly out the driveway to the street. Once getting to the end of the driveway, he turned the wheel, the car moved turned going in the right lane. He pressed down on the brake. He put the gear in drive and then pressed on the gas pedal. The Dodge Charger making a loud roar echoing throughout the neighborhood.


End file.
